1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treatment devices and more particularly to a vapor generating hair roller assembly and its method of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known in the art for producing and applying vapor to a tress of hair. Most of these devices require a source of electricity subsequent to their placement in the hair to produce the heat necessary to generate vapor from the treatment liquid, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,652,757 and 1,666,517 to Ackley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,813 to Shelton and U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,292 to Walter et al.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,919,600 and 1,933,125 to Seward a curling device is disclosed which requires an exothermic chemical reaction to provide the heat necessary to produce the desired vapor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which after placement in the hair does not require either the inconvenience of an outside electrical or steam source, or the materials necessary for an exothermic chemical reaction for the generation of vapor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which can effectively introduce a controlled amount of vapor into a tress of hair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which includes a roller that is internally heatable to a vapor producing temperature while maintaining an external surface temperature permitting manual insertion into the hair.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a device which is relatively inexpensive so as to permit the simultaneous use of a plurality of units for hair treatment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for effectively using the device for hair treatment.